battleofwarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scharnhorst
KMS Scharnhorst is a german battleship featured in the game. Tactics and overview The Scharnhorst is the first top tier battleship players will get their hands on. When fully upgraded she is a force to be reckoned with dealing 37k damage per salvo (with flags) and combine this with a secondary damage of over 20k every 7 seconds and torpedoes that deal over 60k per broadside she is purpose made for up close and personal brawls dealing a grand total of 190k damage every 15 seconds. not to mention critical hits. (even yamato can barely deal a maximum of 195k per 15 second even with flags and 100% accuracy, made worse by the fact she is the only battleship alongside musashi without automatic secondaries) Get in close as much as possible, preferably withn 2.5km then you unleash all hell on your opponents with your main battery and torpedoes before getting even closer to let your secondary guns deal even more damage and finish off the opponent with another salvo or torpedo. An alternative tact is to chase down inferior ships and gun them down so better ships in your team only need to deal with enemy battleships and carriers. Due to the close quaters nature of scharnhorst's tactics Germany, or USA flags are recommended to improve DPM or HP to help you better survive. Otherwise you can take canada flag to close the distance before you receive any substantial damage. Be advised that characteristic of german battleships, scharnhorst has comparatively weak AA and as such avoiding carriers will be a priority. Also do not engage in long range duels with stronger battleships such as the Iowa and Bismarck. Scharnhorst was never made for this kind of punishment. But at the longest ranges, she is capable of standing toe to toe with them due to the afformentioned battleships having what can only be described as piss poor accuracy (at least when compared to other ships) at the longest sidelines. Upgrades * Health Points * Speed * Turn * Main Battery (class 1) ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** class 1 - free *** class 2 - ... * Main Battery (class 2) * Anti-Aircraft Gun (class 1) ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Twin A - free *** Twin B - 384,000 *** Twin C - ... * Anti-Aircraft Gun (class 2) ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Single A - free *** Single B - 384,000 *** Twin A - 624,000 *** Twin B - 884,000 * Additional Battery (class 1) ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Twin A - free *** Twin B - ... * Additional Battery (class 2) ** initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Single A - free *** Single B - ... * amount of Fighter Planes * Torpedo ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Tube A - free *** Tube B - 672,000 *** Tube C - ... * Fighter planes ** Initial Cost to purchase weapon. *** Plane A - free *** Plane B - 672,000 *** Plane C - ... Tips when playing a Scharnhorst - remember that it is one of only two battleships that were armed with torpedoes, try to get as near at other battleships as you can (the torpedoes can almost make more damage then your main artillery) - your primary targets should be the heavy cruisers - don`t battle larger battleships like New Jersey or such ships over long distances, do it like a destroyer, hide and then use torpedoes and artillery when you are as near to it as possible. - don`t battle Tirpitz, it has way more powerful main guns, is also armed with torpedoes, and upgraded it could reach up to 260.000 HP. -Play as part of a team; The last thing you want is to be trapped amongst enemies and be forced to slug it out with multiple people. Even if you make it out your outlook for the rest of the match isn't looking too good. Tips when playing against Scharnhorst - be careful, sure it is a battleship but it still has torpedoes and powerful secondaries to boot. - with larger battleships, battle it over medium range, never try to slug it out at sniping distances as your accuracy is basically piss poor, especially when the Scharnhorst is bow on. - cruisers are not much weaker, but Scharnhorst is a bit more powerful and has more HP than the most cruisers and better secondaries. The only exception is the Admiral Hipper as it can achieve similar DPS but with torpedoes that can give even Mahan a run for its money and 16 of them to boot. - with a destroyer, try to get as near as possible, then use torpedoes and hide again - don`t let it come close to your ship, if playing with a battleship (excluding Tirpitz, H41 and the Yamato class) Category:Battleships